


『赞丸R』Killing Me

by ghsBaiZi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsBaiZi/pseuds/ghsBaiZi
Summary: 个人妄想 不上升真人ooc都是我的 赞多是力丸的还是短打碰巧变成生日礼物
Relationships: Santa/Rikimaru
Kudos: 20





	『赞丸R』Killing Me

**赞多觉得力丸现在□□□□□□□的动作就像□□□□□□。**

赞多来力丸家的时候，他正在拍tiktok。  
手机固定在支架上，力丸背对他盯着镜头，随着音乐的节奏抖动臀部。  
头一次听不分明音乐的节拍，只觉得在跳的人扭得过火，火苗欻然而起，直烧到人心上。  
“riki…”  
赞多一张口就听见了自己变得喑哑、变得低沉的声音，唾液分泌变多，喉咙发痒，那是连喉管都被灼烧的干渴。  
他伸出舌尖舔了舔发干的唇角。

力丸毫不在意接着动作，沉浸在音乐里，尽情释放自我，他向来如此。

**赞多觉得力丸现在跪趴在地上扭腰的动作就像求交配的母猫。**

明明只是几十秒的短视频，赞多却觉得全身都热了起来。  
录制结束了的力丸利落起身转向来人，扬起标志性的带着暖意的笑容招呼。  
”santa，你来啦。”  
赞多从中却读出了诱惑与勾引，和刚才的舞一样。  
他听见对方小小声的困扰，“这下要重拍了，声音录进去了。”  
原来riki听到自己在喊他。

事情变得难办了。

赞多跨步上前拥住力丸，该同猎豹扑食一般，可却像什么大型宠物似的，一下一下磨蹭着，急不可耐的，又像在撒娇。  
力丸已经感受到不可忽视的热烫紧贴着自己，巧妙地沿着他裆部勾勒出的形状描摹。拿自己的性器官当画笔，他的男友或许还想当个行为艺术家。  
耳骨处传来被噬咬的些微痛感，连着濡湿的水声。  
当赞多的手摩挲着探向他的裤缝，力丸确信他们将一起表演一场行为艺术。

“哈啊…啊…”  
“嗯…riki…放松…”  
力丸同数分钟前拍摄短视频时一样，以撅着屁股的姿势跪趴在地上，不同的是此刻他的后方正被缓慢地侵入。

炙热而坚硬的、硕大的阳物一寸寸侵占窄小幽深的洞穴，这一行为在重复多次后仍显得格外艰辛，是令人每每都要感慨不可思议的程度。  
他连运动裤都只褪了一半，在膝盖上方堆成一团，粘稠的润滑剂沾湿了大半臀部，顺着两人交合的部位滴落。T恤却被脱了，被玩弄过充分湿润的乳头明晃晃坠着，像熟透了又不忍采摘的果实。赤裸的半身上次的痕迹还没褪完，又染上了更深重的颜色。  
赞多今天穿了一套略微修身的休闲西服，凸显出宽阔流畅的肩背线条，敞开的衣边半遮半掩住身下人上半身的风光，然而西裤落寞地躺在一旁，丝毫遮挡不了下半身的淫靡。  
两个人连残存的衣物都形成了一种奇妙的互补。

完全没入时两人都深深喘了口气，而紧接着力丸爆发出一声短促的惊叫，身上人毫不客气抽送开来。  
赞多只是想到没有看到力丸刚刚跳舞时的表情觉得遗憾，又因为太过了解对方完全能想象到而感到恼火。

在对不相识的网络那一头的人做什么呢。

所以他现在一边抱歉般亲吻对方的脸颊耳窝，一边耸动腰胯大开大合地攻城掠池。

力丸被顶得不由自主往前冲，膝盖隔着薄薄一层棉布不停与地板摩擦，有些受不住了，低吟着把赞多夹得更紧，逼得对方更加用力环住自己，深埋在他体内快速而有力地戳刺。  
颈畔紊乱的喘息几乎令他的耳朵产生嗡鸣。

后入的缘故进得格外深，是内脏快要痉挛的程度，前列腺被一次次毫不留情碾压过，舒服到脚趾蜷紧发颤，舒服得实在太过了。  
他的喘叫几乎带上哭腔，后穴不受控制地抽搐起来，吐出一波波湿液随着抽插涌出穴口。  
软糯的肠肉吸附在肿胀的阴茎上本就销魂蚀骨，湿滑的水液喷洒在敏感的龟头瞬间加深了刺激，赞多喘息着覆上力丸撑在地上的手十指交缠，变本加厉往里顶弄，在对方承受不起哭喘着妄图爬开时，含住透红的耳垂屏息射了进去。

太快了，太激烈了，堆叠的快感还未找到爆发口，力丸被迫迎来不完全的高潮，后穴一阵阵不规律的收缩，性器可怜兮兮吐着清液。  
径直瘫软下去，火热的身体碰上地板凉得一颤，随即被人揽起抱进怀里。  
发泄过的性器随着动作滑出，蘑菇状的前端“啵”一声离开穴口，激得怀里人又抖了两抖，攀在臂膀上的手蓦地使力留下几道抓痕。  
赞多呲牙咧嘴地呼痛，被哥哥反手敲了一脑袋眯着眼笑开了，凑过去轻吻对方汗湿的鬓角，伸手覆上仍硬着的物什。握住前端用指腹摩挲流着水的小眼，原本安分靠在胸前的人猛地抬腰上顶，赞多顺势收紧手指往下撸动。  
“呃啊…”  
力丸狼狈地吐出意味不明的单音，腰却不停，配合着对方的手自慰。向前挺弄的动作让他感觉黏滑的液体不断从后方流出，有一种失禁的错觉。

浊白的精液划出一道弧线，力丸脱力倒进宽阔的胸膛，浸了汗的身体贴上洁白的衬衫。爱干净的臭屁小孩紧紧搂了会儿哥哥，才终于反应过来，抓着他的肩膀拉开一段距离，煞有其事得哀叹他的衬衫。  
我可去你的。  
力丸默默在心底骂了一句，懒懒瞥了一眼满脸写着故意的小孩，眉飞色舞的小孩立时偃旗息鼓，撇嘴委屈兮兮盯着他。  
也不看看衬衫下摆已经沾了多少意味不明的体液。  
“还不都是你自己不脱干净，要不我来帮你？”  
力丸说着蹬掉了碍事的裤子，把手伸向了对方胸前的扣子。

他们换到了床上，毕竟不能让哥哥一直跪在地上。  
力丸推倒赞多，整个人跨坐上去，指尖轻划着从曲线流畅的脖子到分明的锁骨，沿着左边的乳晕画了一个圈向下滑去，改用手掌抚摸精壮的腰腹。  
胸膛上下起伏，赞多的心随着对方的动作越吊越高，在力丸近乎痴迷地抚上他的小腹时全身绷紧，显出更加分明的块块腹肌。  
小孩在哥哥过分的撩拨下血气上涌，身下一柱擎天，已经开始冒出前液。作势要起身却被对方按住，和自己比起来小得多的手握上了昂扬的欲望。

宇野赞多看着自己深爱的哥哥岔开腿高抬起腰，扶着他的家伙对准了湿滑的臀缝。  
圆硕的龟头抵上娇嫩的穴口，随着近田力丸沉腰的动作缓缓撑开嘟起的软肉，噗嗤一下没了进去。  
力丸在吞下最难进的前端后发出一声几近甜腻的喊叫，这让咬牙忍耐的赞多恨不得立马扑倒对方埋在紧窄粘腻的穴道里冲刺，可那样也太不人道了，是会让他的哥哥一个礼拜对他爱搭不理的行为。  
于是他只能闷哼着忍受近乎拷问的快感。

力丸骑在赞多身上上下套弄，殷红的小穴贪婪地吞吃粗大的肉棒，逐渐放肆的喘息回荡在房间。

阴茎被翻涌的肠肉包裹着，和压在身上的人一样，柔韧又炽热。  
看着对方噙着水雾的眼珠直勾勾盯着自己，赞多不由自主地想——

他才是要被吃拆入腹的那一个。

快到的时候力丸抬高了腰让坚硬的阴茎抵着敏感的腺体反复剐蹭，涎液顺着扬起的脖子往下淌，用力抓紧床单的手臂显出好看的肌肉线条，散发令人血脉贲张的荷尔蒙。  
赞多在力丸俯身凑近时按下对方的后脑勺，含住鲜红欲滴的嘴唇，终于得逞般挺腰顶进泥泞不堪的穴道深处，回应哥哥难得幼稚的挑衅，把战栗的尖叫全部封进火热的吻里。

#####

力丸是故意在赞多进门时做那个动作的。

他用比平常更大幅度的扭臀预支即将到来的、激烈又热烈的交缠，想象赞多在看到他的瞬间盯上猎物的神情。

他才是猎人。

**Author's Note:**

> 正主发糖太多的结果就是我不需要替他们甜，只想让他们doi💦
> 
> ps.亏了lsp们，不然我还真没注意赞多肉眼可见的大💦


End file.
